Miss Me, Miss Me, Now You Have to
by doublebubble04000
Summary: Draco/ Hermione. It goes back to a childhood friendship. Then it changes


"You can't catch me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I also don't own the song _Kiss Me_ by Sixpence None the Richer. (I heard that the Cranberries originally did it and if so then they own it). You should check out the New Found Glory version of it. The video is really funny, it tells a story about a guy who makes out with different girls and keeps tally of how many he does. You should see what the girls do to him when they find out…

**Miss Me, Miss Me, Now You Have To…**

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" A brown-haired brown-eyed five-year-old was shouting as she ran through a field of daisies. "I bet I can!" A blonde boy of the same age shouted back. The little girl giggled and ran behind an apple tree to hide. The boy was gaining speed and stuck out his arms preparing to tag the girl. They were best friends. He ran around the tree and she jumped away from it right before he touched her. "Missed me, missed me, now you have to kiss me!" She sang out to him before taking off again. "Fine!" He shouted back, smile playing on his face. The girl shrieked loudly and ran faster. The boy paused to watch her run and then tried to guess what she was going to do next. He then saw her fall and heard her cry out. He ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

She had tripped over a root from the apple tree and skinned one of her knees and her hand. "Don't cry Hermione. Oh, you got a boo-boo. Here I'll woo it," the little boy exclaimed trying to help her. He picked up one of her hurt hands and blew cool air on it. "Does that feel better?" he asked carefully. Hermione nodded at him tearfully. "Mommy does that for me when I fall off my broom or something. It always makes me feel better," the boy said before "woo-ing" the other injuries. "There you go," he looked around uncomfortably, "Do you, um, want me to," he whispered the next part, "…kiss it or something…" His eyes were wide with the thought of it.

"Well, you did miss me," she replied a smile playing across her pale face. Draco Malfoy, the blonde boy, blushed and reached to grab her hand. He was nervous. At the last second she jumped up and skipped off towards their tree house. "Maybe next time, okay?" She called to him giggling.

"Yeah, next time," he said going to the trunk of the tree. He nodded towards her to indicate that she could climb the ladder first. She put her hands on the rung in front of her and began to climb, Draco following. Once they were in the tree house Hermione announced that now they were going to play house. Draco rolled his eyes but agreed. He knew that she wouldn't tell anyone that he was playing such a girl's game so he didn't mind _too_ much. Hermione walked to the wall of the house and pulled an oversized apron off of a hook. She put it over her neck and tied it around her hips. The material ended at her ankles. Draco walked over to the same wall and pulled a top hat off the hook. It was always his costume. It fell over his eyes but he just pulled it back.

Hermione pulled off a book off of the mini bookcase and sat at the small child's table. "Let me read you a story, husband. You need your education," Draco was used to how the game was played and sat down to listen.

The game always went the same way with few variations. They read a book, Hermione "cooked" (opened a bag of cookies) and they ate. After "dinner" they went to sleep (on the floor, apart from each other because touching would be "icky") Draco knew that if he played then she would ride broomsticks with him later even though she didn't like it.

Hermione finished reading the book and Draco walked over to the snack cupboard to get her the snacks. When he opened the wooden door a splinter injected itself into his hand. It hurt. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap," Draco said bouncing around holding his hand. Hermione walked over with a stern look. Still very much in character Hermione said, "Draco Malfoy watch your mouth! You don't the baby to hear!" Draco stopped bouncing and looked at her and asked, "Since when did this game involve kids?" Hermione shrugged and said she was only saying what she heard a mommy on TV say. Draco said oh and then asked Hermione to pull the splinter out. She nodded and used her clean fingernails to pull out the splinter. It was a rather easy task since the splinter was stuck out of his skin about an eighth of an inch.

"Hermione! Draco!" Their names were being called and they knew who it was. It was Dracos' mum. She was calling them for lunch. This was pleasing for both of their ears considering they didn't even eat any cookies.

_Ten Years Later_

"I hate you. But you should be used to hearing that by now, huh? Probably doesn't even faze you," Hermione Granger snapped at Draco Malfoy. The two hated each other now. Hermione had chosen sides but so had Malfoy. They were no longer young and innocent. Hermione chose Harry and Ron and Malfoy hadn't. They had fallen away from their childhood memories when they entered Hogwarts.

Malfoy scoffed and replied, "I would rather have everyone in the world hate me and announce it then have them _act_ like they like me and then talk about me when I'm not around." The two glared at each other before walking away to go back to their own lives.

_Another Ten Years Later_

Draco Malfoy walked in the Three Broomsticks to get a drink after work at the Ministry of Magic. He sat down at a worn barstool and motioned to Tom and informed him that he would like his regular. He was wiped. Work had been infuriating. He just wanted to go home.

It was sad that at twenty five he was acting like his father rather than a normal young man. He needed to let go of things and loosen up. If he didn't he was going to get old, fast. He was busy pondering his thoughts when a woman sat down a few stools away from him. Draco looked up and saw a brown-haired woman. It was Hermione. She turned her head and noticed him. "Hello, Malfoy," malice was hinted in her tone. He nodded back and took a sip of the firewhiskey Tom had brought him moments before. He looked back at her out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful. He missed her. Not the Hermione she had turned into at Hogwarts but the Hermione that once taught him how to read. The Hermione he had played house with. The Hermione that he had always let up the ladder of their tree house first to try and catch a peek of her underwear. He missed his first best friend. Now the ghost image of her before him looked tired. She looked up at him and caught him staring. "What do you want?"

Malfoy laughed softly to himself before asking, "Do you remember that time that we walked down to the lake and you were balancing on that log that was resting on the edge of the water? You fell off and fell into the water. Then I jumped in to try and rescue you. You pulled me underwater so fast I thought you had fallen on purpose. Then you proceeded to dunk me until I threatened to rip your dress." Malfoy was laughing loudly now. He seemed almost delirious. Other people were staring at him like he was a loon. Hermione seemed to think so too but nodded anyways. Then she looked at the table and quietly said, "I did do it on purpose. I knew you would come in after me." Then she started to laugh.

They sat and giggled like small children reminding each other of their younger years and catching up on post-Hogwarts life. Hermione had bought Flourish and Blotts. Draco was working under the Minister of Magic.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Draco asked suddenly? Hermione nodded and the two walked out of the bar.

"Why did we waste all of that energy hating each other?" Draco asked. Hermione replied, "I know I did because I thought you had changed. You became hateful and mean, especially towards Harry, Ron, and me."

"I was jealous that you seemed to want to be their friends instead of mine. It was almost as if you were telling me that you had grown out of our friendship. I didn't like that so I retaliated."

"Oh," she paused before saying, "I wasn't purposely ignoring you but I just made other friends and then you were so terrible to them so I didn't want to be around you because it seemed you would treat me the same way."

_Kiss Me_

_Out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly_

_Beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing_

_Swing those spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

"I missed you Hermione. I missed having you be my best friend. I'm not happy anymore and haven't been for a long time. I hate my job, my friends, and my life."

"It definitely hasn't been like I have imagined either. I thought I would happily married and carefree. Not a chance. I am constantly worried, constantly preoccupied with work. I love the _idea_ of my job and it definitely has its perks but it isn't how I thought. I miss having fun."

The two sat there for a moment before Draco grabbed her hand and Hermione felt the sensation of being pushed into an airtight tube. He was apparating and taking her with him. A few moments later they appeared in front of their childhood tree house.

_Kiss me_

_Down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me_

_Up on its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring_

_Bring your flowered hat_

_We take the trail marked on your fathers' map_

Hermione smiled at him before grabbing a hold of one of the rungs to their ladder. The tree house looked a little dilapidated but that was to be expected after twenty years. She began the climb up and Draco followed, keeping close to her. This time his eyes stayed up, looking at her back rather than under her skirt.

Once they got to the top Hermione started to laugh. She walked over to the bookcase and picked up a book and began to read it out loud. Draco smiled and took her cue and knowing the chairs would never support him, sat down on the floor at the tiny table. She read with a strong voice. It never faltered. Once she finished Draco asked her if she wanted to play tag. She nodded and they both climbed back out of their tree house.

Once on the ground Hermione ran off, Draco following. Once again like a day nearly twenty years ago she stumbled and fell on a root from their old tree. Draco rushed over to her and this time she had managed to scrape her forearms only. Draco picked up her arms and blew on them and slightly wiped away the dirt and pebbles from her wounds. Suddenly the memory of the day long ago caught up with him and he chuckled. "So, I guess this is next time isn't it?" Hermione looked confused and then her face lit up. She remembered as well. She smiled crookedly and accepted the kiss that Draco Malfoy was presenting. This time it wasn't for a scrape or for her "boo boo". He planted it right on her mouth. Hermione pulled away and whispered, "Well, you _did_ miss me."

_Oh kiss me_

_Beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me_

_Out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hands_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon sparkling_

_So kiss me_

**A: N/ **Hi I am Katie as some of you might know from my other story _How to Save a Life_. I was inspired from the song _Mary's Song (Oh My My My) _by Taylor Swift for this story. I thought it would be cute and _I_ think it is. I really hope you do to. The song _Kiss Me_ by Sixpence None the Richer fit well for the story and I thought you might appreciate it. Please review and check out my other story, you can find it on my page!

3

Katie London


End file.
